1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot for use in a sewing machine.
2. Prior Art
To bring a sewing needle into registry with a needle clearance aperture in a presser foot sole member against misalignment due primarily to machining tolerances of sewing machine parts, it is known to make the sole member laterally adjustable in position with respect to a presser foot stem member attached to a presser foot bar extending downwardly from a sewing machine head. A prior adjustable mechanism on the presser foot includes a groove provided in a stem member or a sole member and a strip fixed to the sole member or the stem member, the strip being slidably fitted in the groove for longitudinal adjusting movement.
With the known proposal, however, the sole member is subjected to accidental displacement relative to the stem member when a garment being sewn varies in thickness or changes its direction of feed while being progressively advanced during the sewing operation, or when a sewing thread is held under tension against the sole member upon removal of the garment after the sewing operation. This has frequently resulted in a curved line of stitches, a breakage of the sewing threads or a broken needle. One attempt to prevent the unwanted displacement of the sole member would be to increase a coefficient of friction of the strip in the groove. However, this would make the adjusting movement of the sole member rather sluggish, resulting in a difficulty in fine adjustment.